The diamonds around her neck
by SugarRush17
Summary: “But the diamonds around her neck are fine right?” Hyashi asked, hope in his eyes. “They took your eldest daughter!” Neji said, disgust hinting in his voice. R&R, one shot.


**A/N: Just a product of boredom, hope you enjoy it. It's a one shot so there won't be any more chapters but if I get enough reviews then I shall create a story.**

**Warning: Bad grammar, spelling and errors**

**Disclaimer: Clearly don't own anything**

**The Diamonds around her neck**

**--**

"Crap! Look what you did idiot!" Sasuke's harsh words whispered into the dark night. He was speaking to his blonde accomplice, Naruto.

"I'm so sorry!" Naruto whispered to the man he had hit over the head with his flash light. Naruto scratched his spiky hair, which was covered by a black toque. Sasuke and Naruto had been doing this for a long time, the whole break in and robbery gig. But every time Naruto had managed to mess something up. Tonight they had decided to rob the richest home in Konoha, the Hyuuga manor, in hope to find the jackpot they longed to have. With their black attire and flashlights it was to be quick and swift, yet something went wrong. If wasn't for her, they might have escaped.

"Let us go you convicts!" The furious male spat, at the two young men. Naruto kneeled down and tightened the rope.

"Keep your boxers on." Naruto grinned as he looked into the boy's white eyes. "Are you blind or something?" Naruto asked rather rudely, pointing out the interesting trait.

"I am a Hyuuga!" Neji yelled, through clenched teeth, struggling to escape the ropes that bounded him to his younger cousin. Hinata sat still, breathing heavily. All she wanted was some milk, so she could fall a sleep. She was just as startled as they were. Her breathing had become irregular and her chest was becoming heavy. Neji being able to hear her deep breathes began to panic.

"Please! She has a heart condition!" Neji pleaded, aware that the sudden fear shaped by these two caused Hinata to have a rapid heart beat.

"She needs her medication!" Neji said again, turning his head to the side to get a glance of his cousin. Naruto was the second to panic.

"No, no, no! We can't have a death on our hands! We'll be sentenced to life, oh crap! I will be eaten alive!" Naruto yelled frantically, digging his gloved hands into his covered hair. Sasuke was completely calm as he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto stopped to look at him and was greeted with a slap to the face.

"Why, why would you do that?" Naruto questioned as his red cheek now began to sting. "To shut you up, now where is her medication?" Sasuke replied now taking control of the situation. By now Hinata was already coughing and wheezing

"The medication is up in her room." Neji said, struggling with the ropes. Sasuke went around untying Hinata from her ropes.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked, concerned for her. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he lifted her in his arms. "I'm going to get her medication; Naruto is going to watch over you so you don't do anything." Sasuke said

"If he does anything stupid… kill him." Sasuke told Naruto, as he carried her up to her bedroom.

"Don't do anything to her!" Neji called after him.

--

"Better now?" Sasuke asked her, as he handed her a glass of water. Hinata nodded grateful for his kindness.

"I'm s-s-sorry." Hinata whispered. This was the first time Sasuke heard her actually speak. She was too quiet and her voice was just too soft.

"What should you be sorry about?" Sasuke raised a black eyebrow. "I went to get a cup of milk." Hinata replied, her midnight blue hair falling over her shoulders. "If I had ignored the sounds coming downstairs, then you probably would have been gone with my Father's valuables by now." Hinata explained further.

"You would be pleased with us taking your family's valuables?" Sasuke asked a bit confused. Hinata nodded. "If his material objects were gone then perhaps he would recognize his other valuables." Hinata smiled softly.

"His family?" Sasuke asked, understanding her point. He began to make his way to the entrance of her room but suddenly stopped by her question.

"Why do you do it?" Hinata asked, like a curious child would. "I beg your pardon?" Sasuke asked, turning to look at her. "I mean, why do you steal?" Hinata clarified her question.

"Well, I have to do it, if I want to survive." Sasuke said, a smirk dancing on his face. "You wouldn't understand what I go through; you're the Hyuuga princess, privileged, rich and set for life. You wake up to a plate of steaming breakfast and I wake up to the irritating sun in my eyes and a hungry freaking stomach."

"It seems that anyone would do anything for money nowadays." Hinata said. Sasuke was about to leave but was stopped once again. "Don't you want to know were the safe is?" Hinata asked again. This sparked Sasuke's interest.

--

Hinata led Sasuke down to the living room. He held onto his brown sac that was over his shoulder and his free hand was stuffed into his pocket.

Hinata knelt down to the small picture frame that rested on the wall. She lifted it off, revealing the metal safe.

"Why are helping me out?" Sasuke questioned, not sure of her intentions. Hinata only turned to him.

"So you can wake up to a nice prepared breakfast too." She said, as she began to turn the lock, each number inching to the opening. With one last turn, a click sound was heard and Hinata used all her strength to open up the safe. Once the door was open, the many jewels and wealth was revealed. Sasuke's onyx eyes gleamed with excitement as he began to stuff the sac.

"Jackpot." Sasuke whispered as he tied up the sac and slung it over his shoulder. He turned to Hinata, not to thank her but to notice the pretty diamonds around her neck. Hinata probably noticed this as she lightly covered her neck with one hand.

"No! This was a gift to me, I cherish it dearly." Hinata said firmly. "Well I came for everything, so hand them over." Sasuke said, showing the burglar he truly was.

"You have everything else!" Hinata insisted, just wanting them to leave her family be now.

"Well, then if I can't take the diamonds I'll just take something else." He smirked, signally for Naruto to come in.

--

"What the hell happened?" Hyashi yelled as he entered the compound, it was now 2:34 am, and he came home to see a tied up Hyuuga and a trashed kitchen. His questioning white eyes turned to his nephew. Neji squirmed in the ropes and Hyashi decided to untie.

"They took everything!" Neji shouted, frustrated that he couldn't do anything.

"They took my secret money, jewels and valuables?" Hyashi asked furiously. Neji nodded. "They also took Hinata." He explained, hurt in his eyes.

"But the diamonds around her neck are fine right?" Hyashi asked, hope in his eyes.

"They took your eldest daughter!" Neji said, disgust in his voice.

--

**A/N: Hope you like it. If I get enough reviews, I may add more chapters. Lol. Review please.**


End file.
